


A Night To Remember

by sociallyawkwardtoaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardtoaster/pseuds/sociallyawkwardtoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk home after dinner turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

The streets of were cold, illuminated only by the moon and wrapped with the winds of late winter. Snow covered the ground, though it had long since stopped falling. The ice crunched beneath the feet of dozens of late-night shoppers, lonely wanderers and happy couples, not least of which were Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri.

“Dinner was lovely, Makoto-kun,” Kirigiri commented as they stood at another traffic light.

“Don’t thank me,” Naegi replied with a small smirk, “I didn’t cook any of it.”

“Perhaps.” Kirigiri pretended to hide a small giggle behind her hand. “But you did secure reservations in the busiest time of the year. That is no small feat.”

“Well, I might have told them I was the boyfriend of the Super High School Level Detective. They didn’t believe me at first, but they were very accommodating after I gave them proof.”

Kirigiri shook her head. “Whatever happened to the Naegi who could barely introduce me to his family without turning completely red?”

Naegi shrugged playfully. “He’s probably with the Kirigiri who wouldn’t even give me the time of day our first year at Hope’s Peak.”

“I do hope they’re getting along together. I’m rather fond of both of them.”

Naegi chuckled and leaned up to give her a peck on the cheek. “I love you, Kyouko-san.”

For a split second, Kirigiri seemed surprised. Then she smiled and said, “I love you too, Makoto-kun.”

The rest of their walk to the apartment was spent similarly. But as they stepped inside and shrugged off their coats, an odd silence fell upon them. They sat together on the couch, but they both looked distant.

“Makoto, I – ”

“Um, Kirigiri – ”

Both of them chuckled awkwardly. “Oh, uh, you go first,” Naegi offered.

Kirigiri nodded before taking a breath. “We’ve known each other for a long time, Naegi-kun. Through all that’s happened, I’ve come to trust you more than anyone else. So…I think this is long overdue…”

She took another deep breath before holding up her right hand. With her left, she unlatched the buttons on her glove and slowly pulled it off, revealing the scared skin underneath.

Naegi said nothing, though his mouth hung open slightly. He knew how much this meant to Kirigiri – only the most important people in her life ever got to see her like this, only those she considered family. Slowly, he took her hand in his. The scars crisscrossed down her wrist, and he took the time to trace every one with his fingers. They were a brutal reminder of a past failure, but like everything else about her, to him they were absolutely beautiful.

“Wow,” was all he could say at first. Then he gulped and rubbed the back of his head. “So I guess that means I’m family now?”

Kirigiri smiled. “I believe so.”

“Well then,” he replied as his face grew slightly redder, “I guess we’ll have to make it official.”

Kirigiri looked at him quizzically. “Naegi-kun?”

He stood up and rubbed his neck a bit more before releasing his breath and whispering, “Right.” He then knelt before her and took a small object out of his pocket.

Kirigiri’s hand covered her mouth as she realized what he was doing.

“Kyouko Kirigiri-san…” Naegi opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> yep yep i'm terrible at summaries (also this didn't have a title when i first posted it to tumblr oops)


End file.
